


Nobody Deserved This

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Demonic Possession, Gen, Jameson baby I'm so sorry, Knives, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jameson's the puppet he's meant to be.
Kudos: 1





	Nobody Deserved This

Jameson set the knife down, feeling the blood that stained his ungloved hands. The repugnant smell of blood and old cigars made him gag. This couldn’t be happening.

“ T̗h̪͎͉in̩̤̝k̠̦̈́ͫ ̊ͅab͙̮o͍̥̟̅̐̍u̦̮t tḥ͓̊̓i͆ͅs̟ͯ ̠̖ͮ̈́ṉ͚ex͚t̬ͣ t͉̜i̟̖͈mȇ̝̮͈̉ͩ ̱̠yȯ̹̙ͧ̂ͅu͎̭ ͕͇͌̂̐ͅḍ̙ͥ̆ef̙̤̝͊͌̊y̩̻̔̒ ̟̃m̭̾e͂,͔ͦ ̺̻͗̾J̗a͇̳m͉̃e̖̭so͍̘ͫ̍n̬̜. ” Anti’s voice rang through his ear.

Who was it this time? Jameson crouched down on his knees, wiping the tears away from his eyes. The victim looked like a woman in her late 20’s, but it was hard to tell. Her face was mauled to a point of unrecognition. He pushed her hair from her face, seeing the remnants of a person twisted into something more morbid as each second passed.

He’d been used for this.

“I’m sorry.” He mouthed, tears rolling down his cheeks silently. Nobody deserved this. Nobody deserved the wrath he’d permitted to happen.

His throat burned, a signature marking of the demon. A dry, cracking ache that stemmed from the pit of the puppet’s stomach and grew into its own infamous flower. A disgusting, ashen flower with its own unique scent.

Jameson stood, and backed into the wall. He’d caused this. It was all still settling in. His memories felt tainted and ripped. The small flashes he could still remember were deep red and filled with static. Anti’s static.

The knife on the table looked so appealing. The bloodstain on the tip called his name, over and over and over again. He was made for this. He was made to be a monster. He was made to become Anti’s play-thing. He was made to be a puppet.

He was destined to become a murderer.


End file.
